Tagforce Arc V : The Hero Legend Reborn
by Ragriz23
Summary: Karakter utama berdasarkan dari tagforce player. Jadi si "Red Hat" telah kembali ke Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V. Namanya Konami Hiro, dia telah menerima deck warisan dari kakeknya, tapi dia tidak pernah menggunakannya. Jadi apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan deck tersebut . Deck itu masih penuh dengan misteri yang berkaitan dengan apa yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.
1. Chapter 1

Tagforce Arc V The Hero Legend Reborn Fanfiction

Prolog

Karakter Utama : Konami Hiro

Berlatar belakang di pinggiran kota Miami di sebuah jalan, terdapat gang yang cukup sempit, hanya bisa dimasuki satu mobil dan situasinya seperti tempat kumuh dan sedikit gelap karena gang tersebut berada diantara gedung bertingkat, hanya terdapat beberapa kucing liar dan gundukan sampah plastik.

Tak jauh beberapa meter dari jalan masuk, terdapat apartemen bertingkat.

~ Apartemen Konami Hiro ~

Di tingkat dua, tempat tidur Konami.

Terlihat Kamarnya sangat sederhana, dengan tanpa jendela, tidak ada komputer atau alat digital lainnya, hanya terdapat kasur, lemari buku dan kotak cukup besar tempat Konami menyimpan kartu-kartu dan duel disk lamanya.

"krrriiiing" alarm jadul milik Konami menunjukan jam 06:00 AM.

"emmh, (sret)" dengan mata masih tertutup Konami menarik tangan dari selimut dan mencoba meraih alarm tersebut dengan tangan kannya .

"...ini hari senin?, ." Konami sudah bangun namun masih belum mengangkat tubuhnya dari kasur.

Konami setengah menutup mata dengan tangan kanan diatas dahi, dia masih mengantuk

"*sigh*" Konami melihat keatas berhenti sejenak.

Konami mengingat apa yang membuatnya terkejut kemarin.

"Triple...Summon?, apa itu...mungkin?" Konami bergumam

Flashback

Hari sebelumnya Konami berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

Kemudian Konami terhenti melihat kerumunan warga yang melihat layar dipinggir gedung yang merekam langsung duel dari Stadion Duel Kota Miami.

"Hey lihat itu!, The Champion Strong Ishijima sedang berduel" teriak salah seorang warga

"Duel huh? Sudah cukup lama tidak berduel, mungkin setelah kejadian itu."

"haha, lihat pengecut itu dia sedang terdesak." Teriak salah seroang warga yang lain

 **Duel Status Strong Ishijima vs Sakaki Yuya**

Strong Ishijima

LP : 4000

Hand : 0

Field: Barbarian King ATK 4000

Sakaki Yuya

LP : 400

Hand : 4

Field : -

Stadion Miami

"Giliranmu! silahkan Draw satu kartu" Strong Ishijima

"Ataukah kau mau menyerah? Kabur dan entah kemana seperti ayahmu?" Strong Ishijima

dengan tersenyum lebar

Terlihat Sakaki Yuya dengana wajah cemas memegang empat kartu ditangannya

Konami memperhatikan duel itu, dia membaca berjalannya duel

"Itu...sangat sulit" Konami berbicara dalam hatinya sambil melihat layar

"Melihat situasinya itu bagaimanapun itu sangat sulit, walaupun tidak mustahil. Kalau saja kau bisa melakukan summon dengan monster ATK lebih tinggi dari Barbarian King tidak menjamin di turn selanjutnya monster itu bisa bertahan. Yang dia perlukan adalah kombo atau effect yang cukup untuk bertahan di turn selanjutnya tanpa kehilangan monster dan Life Point." Konami berbicara dalam hati melihat situasi Yuya yang sedang terdesak.

"Tapi life point tidak bisa menjadi patokan kemenangan, semuanya bisa terjadi. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya." Konami berbicara dalam hati dengan wajah penasaran

"Kalau kau ingin menang, berayunlah pendulum! Dengan kencang dan lebih kencang lagi" Sakaki Yuya berteriak

"Heh, dengan situasi yang seperti itu dia masih memiliki semangat" Konami kagum melihat Sakaki Yuya "Kurasa itulah yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang duelist, hm" Konami tersenyum

Sakaki Yuya melakukan draw dengan penuh keyakinan, dia melihat kartunya bersinar. "Aku pasang Scale 1 Hoshiyomi no Majutsushi dan Scale 8 Toki Yomi no Majutsushi"

"Apa?, .. Scale?" Konami terkejut dan sangat penasaran

"Pendulum Summon, muncullah monster-monsterku"

Sakaki Yuya melakukan summon tiga monster sekaligus tanpa tribute, tanpa spell, dan tanpa metode seperti XYZ.

"Apa...itu?" Konami dengan wajah terkejut seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Apa...yang dia-" saking terkejutnya Konami tak bisa berkata apa-apa

"Aku aktifkan effect Enterma-"

End Flashback

Konami membuka mata, membereskan selimutnya dan duduk dipinggir kasur

Konami melihat kekotak tempat dia menyimpan kartu

"Melihat duel kemarin...kurasa aku mulai tertarik kembali pada duel" Konami berbicara dalam hati. "Aku sudah mempelajari banyak kartu dan menguasai semua style duel tapi aku masih menggunakan kartu-kartu lama."

Sambil menghampiri kotak tersebut Konami bicara dalam hatinya "Terakhir kali bertemu dengan ayahku, dia memberikanku sebuah dek, ayahku bilang itu adalah warisan dan aku harus menjaganya dengan baik" Konami mengambil deck pemberian ayahnya yang belum pernah ia buka.

"Kurasa ini dia" Konami membersihkan debu yang mengotori deck tersebut.

Konami menoleh ke arah jam dinding

"Whoa.. aku hampir lupa, aku akan terlambat sekolah" Konami panik dan menyimpan deck tersebut di atas meja dan langsung bergegas menyiapkan semua perlengkapan sekolah.

Konami beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan memegang handuk tapi sebelum Dia keluar dari kamarnya, dia kembali menoleh deck yang dia letakan diatas meja.

Diam sejenak Konami mengingat perkataan ayahnya "Bawalah deck ini saat kau dalam masalah". Konami melihat kebawah tak lama kemudian langsung menghampiri deck tersebut dan memasukan yang kedalam tas sekolah.

"Mungkin aku akan membutuhkannya. Aku akan menyimpannya untuk sementara" Konami sambil membereskan tas yang akan dia bawa

Beberapa menit kemudian, Konami dengan pakaian rapi seragam sekolah, dan ciri khas nya dia selalu memakai topi merah. Dia menutup pintu dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen. Dengan udara segar dikeramaian kota, dia berjalan menuju sekolah yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

Konami berusia 14 tahun, dia murid kelas 8 Paradise prep School Kota Miami.

Tak lama kemudian gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat beberapa meter dididepan, Konami berada di pinggir gerbang sekolah. Dia berjalan dan sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, Konami melihat laki-laki dengan rambut hijau dan merah(Sakaki Yuya) bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut biru(Yuzu Hiiragi).

"hm...bukankah dia yang waktu itu?" Konami bicara dalam hatinya dengan penasaran. Lalu dia berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

Konami menghalangi jalan Sakaki Yuya

"U..uh hai" Konami menyapa dengan sedikit gugup

"..." Yuya dan Yuzu berhenti dan mereka terlihat kebingunan.

"...apa aku mengenalmu?" Yuya bertanya dengan keheranan

"Uh...yah maaf sebelumnya. Aku melihat pertandinganmu kemarin, yah...itu sangat hebat dan aku terkejut kau bisa mengalahkan The Champion, menurutku kau duelist yang mengagumkan. Tapi emm..bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu?" Konami tersenyum dengan gugup

"kau terlalu memujinya" Yuzu menjawab. Wajah Yuya terlihat memerah

"Ahhaha, tidak apa-apa, aku menghargai pujianmu. Namaku Yuya...Sakaki Yuya. Salam kenal.. dan disebelah ku dia temanku Yuzu" jawab Yuya dengan tersenyum

"Namaku Yuzu Hiiragi, salam kenal" Yuzu tersenyum

"... begitu ya" Konami menjawab dengan yakin

Terdiam sejenak

"mengenai duel kemarin, itu sangat aneh. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan tiga summon secara bersamaan?" tanya Konami dengan penasaran

"Itu...aku menamainya Pendulum Summon" jawab Yuya dengan mengangkat tanganya

"Pendulum Summon?" tanya Konami dengan penasaran

"Jika kau ingin mempelajari Pendulum kau bisa datang ke You Show Duel School, kau seorang duelist kan? " jawab Yuzu dengan mendekati Konami

"Duel School?.. kedengarannya menarik.. aku akan mengunjunginya kapan-kapan... ah aku lupa, aku sedang buru-buru... jadi sampai jumpa" Konami berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik badan.

"ehh, apa... tunggu dulu!..ah dia sudah pergi. Dia belum menyebutkan namanya" teriak Yuzu dengan terkejut

"dia..orang yang aneh" Yuya dengan keheranan

"sudahlah kita juga harus bergegas, kelas akan segera dimulai" Yuzu menarik tangan Yuya sambil berlari.

Paradise Prep School Miami

Konami duduk di pojok paling belakang bersampingan dengan jendela.

"Pendulum Summon?(melihat ke arah jendela)" Konami bicara didalam hatinya

"Jadi...itu adalah kartu baru *terdiam sejenak* *sigh* Apa itu benar?, skill berduel tidak lagi dibutuhkan jika para idiot saja memiliki kartu yang begitu hebat. Itu...bukan lagi duel, itu hanya permainan kartu anak kecil" Konami bicara dalam hatinya

"Pendulum terlihat mengagumkan karena dia bisa melakukan summon tanpa membuang kartu apapun ditambah dengan pendulum effect yang sangat merepotkan, mereka seolah memiliki 6 spell field. Hebat tapi aku masih bisa melihat kelemahannya. Aku hanya pernah menghadapi duelist XYZ dan Snycro, mungkin ini akan lebih menarik jika aku menantang para pendulum summoner heh *tersenyum*...Aku ingin tahu apa yang ada didalam deck ini, kurasa deck ini masih menggunakan gaya lama.. Syncro atau mungkin tribute summon" pikir Konami

Terdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan pelajaran

Konami merapihkan mejanya lalu mengambil deck dari tasnya kemudian menyimpannya di saku belakang celananya dan bergegas keluar dari kelas.

Konami menuju ke lorong arah perpustakaan.

Diperjalanan menuju perpustakaan, dia melihat tiga siswa bersandar di dinding(Hakuto Shijima, Yuji Maguro dan Ban Ureiza; Mereka semua berasal dari sekolah duel elit LDS). Konami melihat siswa culun(Shou Danjai) keluar dari perpustakaan dia menggunakan kacamata dan membawa beberapa buku ditangannya. Tak lama saat Shou melewati tiga siswa yang sedang bersandar didinding, salah satu dari tiga siswa tersebut melenggangkan kakiknya dan membuat Shou tersandung dan akhirnya terjatuh.

Orang-orang yang lewat hanya memperhatikan tanpa menolong. Tanpa pikir panjang Konami langsung menghampirinya

"Kau tidak apa-apa?, siapa namamu?" tanya Konami sambil membantu Shou mengambil bukunya

"namaku Shou Danjai. yah,.. tentu. Mkasih sudah menolongku." Jawab Shou "mereka selalu menggangguku, jangan pedulikan mereka" Shou berbisik kepada Konami

"Yoo, ingin menjadi pahlahwah HUH?" Hokuto melihat dengan tatapan sombong sambil tertawa.

Konami berdiri dan Shou berada dibelakangnya."..." Konami hanya menatap dengan tatapan tajam tanpa bicara sedikitpun.

"APA!? HUH KAU INGIN BERTARUNG?" Hakto lalu mendorongnya dengan cukup kuat sampai salah satu kartu dari deck Konami terpental.

Kedua siswa dibelakangnya(Yuzi dan Ban) hanya tertawa

Teriakan siswa tersebut cukup menarik perhatian siswa lainnya.

"Jangan ganggu dia" Konami jawab dengan wajah emosi tapi masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya "Kau pergilah, cepat" Konami berbisik kepada Shou

"Apa?, kau yang harusnya pergi. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah mencari gara-gara" Shou sempat berbisik Kepada Konami sebelum siswa penggangu itu bicara kembali

"Mereka yang mulai duluan" jawab konami

Siswa pengganggu tersebut melihat kartu milik Konami yang terjatuh dan memegangnya

"Jadi kau seorang duelist?, ini semakin menarik" Hokuto berteriak sambil memegang kartu Milik Konami

Teriakan siswa tersebut semakin menarik perhatian dan disisi lain siswa yang memperhatikan berbisik-bisik

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya salah seorang siswa yang menonton kejadian tersebut

"Mereka.. bukankah mereka murid LDS?" siswa yang menonton

"ya, dia Hokuto. Apa dia sedang mengerjai murid betopi itu?" siswa yang menonton

"kelihatannya ini buruk, kita harus melaporkannya." Siswa yang menonton

"ehh, tunggu dulu. Kita belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" siswa yang menonton terkejut

"HAHHH, kartu apa ini? Kau pasti bercanda. Bagaimana duelist bisa memiliki kartu sampah" Hokuto mengejek Konami sambil tertawa

Konami menghampiri Hokuto lalu mencoba mengambil kartu miliknya. Tapi Hokuto langsung mengangkat tangannya dengan tinggi, karena kesal Konami langsung menantang Hokuto

"Apa yang kau inginkan?... aku tidak ingin melawan pengecut seperti kalian" Konami dengan wajah kesal

"kau..., apa kau serius?. Mereka itu- kau tidak tahu siapa mereka?" Shou berbisik kepada Konami "Diamlah! Aku berusaha menolongmu, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang." Jawab Konami

"Tapi...tapi bagaimana denganmu? Shou dengan wajah khawatir berbisik kepada Konami

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengatasinya" ucapan Konami sambil mendorong Shou menjauh dari tempat tersebut

"Tapi...tapi-" Shou berontak namun Konami tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap mendorongya

"apa yang tadi kau sebut?" Yuji dengan wajah kesal mencoba mendekati Konami, tapi Hokuto menahannya

"aku bilang kalian pengecut yang tidak tau diri" jawab Konami dengan wajah dingin

"K...KAU!" Yuji berontak dan Hokuto kembali menahannya

"Tenanglah Yuji, aku punya rencana" Hokuto berbisik kepada Yuji

" *suara tangan ditepuk* Baiklah, jika kau seorang duelist maka kita akan selesaikan ini dengan duel. Bagaimana?" Hokuto tersenyum lebar dengan wajah penuh keyakinan

Mendengar tantangan itu Konami tersenyum "Duel? Ini akan menarik" Konami dalam hatinya

Disisi lain

"APAA?, Hokuto menantang si Topi Merah ituu!." Siswa yang menonton

"Di tidak sedang bercanda kan?" siswa yang menonton

"Pemenangnya sudah jelas" siswa yang menonton

"Tapi aku ingin taruhan, jika kau menang aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu dan badut tadi. Tapi jika kau kalah, maka kau harus menyerahkan semua kartu milikmu. HAHA bagaimana?...menarik bukan?" Hokuto dengan percaya diri dan tersenyum lebar

"tch.. " Yuji memalingkan muka

Terdiam beberapa detik, Konami sedang memikirkan keputusannya

"kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?" jawab Konami

"kau meragukanku atau kau takut?" jawab Hokuto

"aku tidak takut siapapun" jawab Konami

"tch...kau tidak tahu siapa yang kau lawan _Red Hat"_ jawab Yuji

"begitu juga kau" jawab Konami

"HEH, darahku sudah bergejolak. Ayo kita mulai sekarang" jawab Hokuto dengan wajah sombong dan emosi "hey yuji berikan duel disknya." Hokuto sudah memasang deck di duel disk nya.

Yuji melempar duel disknya kepada Konami

Konami tidak langsung memasang decknya, dia terhenti beberapa saat

"Jika deck ini adalah warisan, maka...ini bukanlah deck sembarangan." Konami menurunkan wajahnya dan berbicara dalam hati, kemudian dia membuka deck lalu memeriksa tiap kartunya "deck apa ini? Snycro?.. kurasa bukan aku tak melihat satupun tuner..bahkan tidak ada satupun monster yang menunjang untuk XYZ summon... tch sial *tangan kirinya mengepal dengan kuat* deck ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada deck lamaku. " Konami mulai panik

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau ketakutan" Hakuto tertawa

"Sebentar lagi dia akan menghajar pantat mu, jangan sampai pipis dicelana" Yuji tertawa

Konami tidak menghiraukan perkataan mereka, dia masih terus memeriksa decknya dan beberapa saat kemudian dia terkejut.

"Apa ini? *Konami kebingunan* Monster dengan frame ungu, jangan-jangan ini dalah FUSION DECK?!" Konami membuka matanya dengan lebar, untuk pertamakalinya dia melihat deck Fusion. Dia sangat terkejut lalu dia melihat effect-effect monster fusion tersebut "Kekuatannya lumayan, jadi aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan *setelah membaca effect monster tersebut* ini...benar-benar mengagumkan, jadi inikah kekuatan Fusion Monster!" Konami semakin bersemangat

Konami mengingat apa yang telah ayahnya ajarkan

Flashback

"Fusion?" Konami bertanya dengan penasaran

"Itu termasuk dalan special summon, sangat simple hanya menggunakan satu kartu spell Polymerization lalu gabungkan dua kartu monster yang dibutuhkan dari field atau tangan untuk memanggil satu monsterr di extra deck dan itu adalah Fusion monster" kata Ayahnya sambil memegang bahu Konami

"jadi itu artinya kedua monster tersebut menjadi terlampir di fusion monster itu kan?" Konami menjawab

"tentu tidak, ini bukan seperti XYZ summon nak" jawab Ayahnya sambil tertawa

"EHHHHHH" Konami terkejut

End Flashback

"Fusion kah?...tapi memanggil satu monster lalu membuang tiga kartu ke graveyard...Fusion summon jelas tidak efisien ditambah Aku hanya bisa membawa tiga polymerization saja, jadi satu kali Fusion saja sangat berharga. Sekarang Aku harus lebih berhati-hati" Konami bicara dalam hati

"Ooy, cepatlah apa yang sedang kau lakukan!, apapun yang kau lakukan kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku karena aku adalah murid elit dari sekolah terkenal LDS. Mana mungkin aku dikalahkan oleh duelist kelas teri" Hakuto dengan optimis

Mendengar perkataan tersebut Konami tersenyum lalu mengangkat kembali wajahnya, dia terlihat yakin dan bersemangat.

"Kau punya kata-kata terakhir?" Hakuto terlihat serius

Konami tersenyum dengan wajah optimis " *sigh* Apa kau yakin kau bisa menandingi sang pahlawan?"

"apa?" Hakuto kebingungan

"Ayo lakukan" jawab Konami dengan wajah dinginnya

"heh, kau terlihat bersemangat...baiklah ini saatnya" Hakuto menjawab

Disisi lain

"Dia...apa dia serius?" siswa yang menyaksikan

"hmm, ini menarik juga. Jadi mereka akan berduel"

Terlihat Konami, Hokuto dan siswa lain yang terlibat menjadi tontonan, siswa lainnya terus berdatangan ke tempat tersebut.

"Jadi, meraka ditantang oleh si topi merah itu?" siswa yang menonton

"Mustahil, mereka adalah siswa elit di LDS. apa yang bisa dia lakukan?" siswa yang menonton

"Aku ingin tahu sampai mana dia bisa bertahan" siswa yang menonton

"Kartu itu aku tidak pernah melihatnya...pria bertopi itu mungkin dia bukan duelist sembarangan" siswa yang menonton tak sengaja melihat kartu monster berwarna ungu pada deck milik Konami.

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari sana Yuzu Hiiragi sedang berjalan, dia bermaksud menemui Yuya tapi dia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaran beberapa siswa disana.

"hey apa kau tahu, terdapat siswa yang sedang berduel. dia adalah salah satu elit dari LDS"

"apa kau bilang?, kalau begitu itu akan menjadi tontonan yang menarik. Ayo kita kesana!"

Yuzu langsung berhenti "Duel dilingkungan sekolah? Tapi itu dilarangkan?. Sebaiknya aku harus memeriksa apa yang sedang terjadi disana" Yuzu bergegas kesana

Setibanya Yuzu disana, dia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena terhalangi oleh kerumunan siswa yang menonton. Dia mencoba masuk untuk melihat tapi tetap tidak bisa, akhirnya Yuzu hanya bisa melihat duel dibalik kerumunan.

"Aku penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi disana?" Yuju berbicara sendiri

"Kau belum terlambat, Duel nya baru saja akan dimulai" jawab siswi disampingnya.

"Huh" Yuju heran

Yuju mendengar suara teriakan dari tengah kerumunan

"DUEL!" Hokuto dan Konami berteriak dan mereka terlihat serius.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone welcome back to my story. I appreciate any your review, so i hope you enjoy it.**

Duel telah dimulai, para siswa yang menyaksikan tampak antusias

"Ayo Hokuto, dia akan menyesali apa yang telah dia lakukan" Yuji

"Kau siswa elit jangan permalukan LDS" Ban

"Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang" Hakuto

Mereka bertiga terlihat bersemangat. Konami hanya terdiam

 **Hokuto Shijima VS Konami Hiro**

 **LP 4000**

Kedua pemain mengambil lima kartu pertamanya

"Aku bosan menunggu, jadi Aku ambil bagian pertama"

"Draw!"

Hakuto berteriak sambil dia mengayunkan tangannya

"Aku akan buat ini semakin mudah, ditanganku Aku aktifkan spell card Constellar Star Chart"

 **Contionus Spell Constellar Star Chart**

Mengangkat tangan sambil menunjukan kartu yang digunakannya. Lalu dengan seketika muncul lingkaran cahaya terang diatas field membentuk sebuah simbol.

"Contionus spell?" tanya Konami sambil melihat keatas

"Aku belum selesai, selanjutnya Aku panggil Constellar Pollux dengan posisi menyerang"

 **Constellar Pollux ATK 1700 DEF 600 lvl4**

Muncullah ksatria dengan armor putih dan berwara emas terlihat berkilauan dibeberapa bagian

"ATK 1700?, itu lumayan" Konami memperhatikan

"Jangan terkejut, saat Constellar Pollux di normal summon aku bisa aktifkan efeknya."

"Aku aktifkan efek Constellar Pollux!"

Hokuto berteriak dan membuka tangannya

"..." Konami terdiam

"Dengan efek Constellar Pollux Aku bisa melakukan normal summon kedua untuk Constellar monster"

"Aku panggil Constellar Kaus!"

 **Constellar Kaus ATK 1800 DEF 700 level4**

Hokuto berteriak

"Dua monster dalam satu turn?, ini akan menyulitkan" Konami bicara dalam hati

"Tidak, ini masih belum berakhir" Hakuto dengan tersenyum

"Aku aktifkan efek Constellar Kaus!, dua kali dalam satu giliran aku bisa menaikan level Constellar Monster ku sebanyak satu level saat berada difield. Maka Aku naikan level Constellar Kaus dan Constellar Pollux"

"Apa?" Konami terkejut

"Dengan begini maka syaratnya sudah terpenuhi, dan kelihatannya kau sedikit terkejut Red Hat. "

"Maka dengan kedua monster tersebut aku bangun sebuah overlay network!"

Hakuto dengan berteriak

"DATANGLANG PADAKU, XYZ SUMMON! CONSTELLAR PLEIADES!"

 **Constellar Pleiades ATK 2500 DEF 1500 rank4**

Hokuto berteriak dengan membuka lebar kedua tangannya. Dan disaat bersamaan muncul monster mirip centaurus dengan berkilauan dan pada beberapa bagiannya berlapis emas.

"Maka efek Constellar Star Chart akan aktif, saat monster XYZ Constellar di special sumon maka draw satu kartu"

Hakuto melakukan draw

"..." Konami terlihat lebih serius

"Tanpa ampun seperti biasanya" Yuji

"..." Ban hanya terdiam

"Whoaa, itu keren!"

"Kurasa aku sudah bisa menentukan siapa pemenangnya"

"ehhh, ini kan baru mulai. Kita belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukan si Topi Merah itu"

Keriuhan penonton membuat duel semakin heboh

Yuzu yang saat itu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas berlangsungnya duel, Dia hanya bisa melihat monster yang muncul ke arena duel.

"XYZ Monster?" Tanya Yuzu dengan penasaran

"Aku set satu card dan Aku akhiri giliranku. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Red Hat?"

Hokuto terlihat optimis

Konami terdiam beberapa saat

"Satu set card dengan monster tangguh...monsternya bisa Aku atasi tapi Aku harus anggap kemungkinan terburuk dari trap tersebut."

Konami dalam hati

"Baiklah, giliranku. Draw!"

Konami berteriak

"Aku aktifkan efek King of The Swamp ditanganku, dengan membuang kartu ini ke graveyard Aku bisa mengambil satu Spell card Polymerization dari deckku."

Konami berteriak sambil menunjukan kartu dan menjelaskan efeknya.

"Polymerization?Kartu itu, mungkinkah dia-" Hakuto terkejut

"Fusion user?, apa dia se level dengan Masumi" Ban dalam hatinya

"Ditanganku aku aktifkan spell card Polymerization"

"Aku gabungkan Elemental Hero Ocean dengan Elemental Hero Woodsman. DATANGLAH DAN BEKUKAN MUSUHMU SAMPAI MATI, FUSION SUMMON! ELEMENTAL HERO ABSOLUTE ZERO!"

 **Elemental Hero Absolute Zero ATK 2500 DEF 2000 lvl8**

Konami berteriak sambil mengangkat tanggannya, lalu Absolute Zero yang berjubah putih muncul dari langit dan mendarat dengan keras yang membuat daerah disekitarnya membeku dengan kristal es yang berjatuhan.

"Fusion user.. ini diluar dugaanku"

Hakuto membuka matanya lebar-lebar

Di sisi lain

"Apa itu?"

"Di bilang Fusion Summon?"

"Aku tak mau tahu, tapi monster itu sangat kerenkan?"

"Aku ingin punya satu"

"Dia hebat juga, aku benar-benar tak menduganya"

Para siswa yang menyaksikan terkagum

Yuzu yang berada disana dan tak bisa melihat duel sepenuhnya namun dia masih bisa melihat monster yang muncul.

"Fusion? Ini pertamakali aku melihatnya"

Yuzu penasaran

"Aku aktifkan spell card Righteous Justice, efek dari kartu ini adalah menghancurkan spell card musuh sesuai dengan jumlah monster Elemental Hero di field"

Konami menunjukan kartunya sambil dia menjelaskan efek dari kartu tersebut

"Kelihatannya aku berhasil mengacaukan rencanamu"

Konami dengan tersenyum

"Kau yakin?, kurasa akulah yang berhasil mengacaukan recanamu" Hakuto

"Apa?, Apa maksudmu?" Konami terkejut

"Aku gunakan satu unit overlay lalu aku aktifkan efek monster Constellar Pleiades!. Efek dari Constellar Pleiades adalah mengembalikan satu kartu di field ke tangan pemiliknya, jadi aku pilih Elemental Hero AbsoluteZzero. Ayo Pleiades LIGHT DIMENSION! " Hakuto

"Jangan terburu-buru" Konami

"Apa?" Hakuto

"Saat Absolute Zero keluar dari field, maka efek nya akan aktif. Efeknya adalah menghancurkan semua monster musuh. " Konami tersenyum

"Apa-apaan itu?" Hakuto terkejut

"Efeknya benar-benar gila, dia pasti curang" Yuji

"Jadi itu kekuatan Fusion monster miliknya, aku ingin melihat lebih banyak" Ban dalam hatinya

"Katakan sampai jumpa pada monstermu, ICE HURRICANE!" Konami berteriak

Badai es dengan seketika melenyapkan Constellar Pleiades

"Karena Fusion tadi adalah special summon, jadi aku masih memiliki normal summon. Aku summon Elemental Hero Wildheart"

 **Elemental Hero Wildheart ATK 1500 DEF 1600** **lvl4**

"Battle Phase, sekarang fieldmu kosong jadi aku serang langsung kau dengan Elemental Hero Wildheart" Konami

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, aku aktifkan trap Mirror Force!, kartu ini akan menghancurkan semua monster dengan posisi menyerang." Hakuto

Mirror force diaktifkan dan ledakan hebatpun terjadi. Tapi setelah itu Elemental Hero Wildheart masih berada di field seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Ap- Aapa?. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia tidak hancur?" Hakuto terkejut

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, jangan terburu-buru. Elemental Hero Wildheart juga memiliki efek, dia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh trap apapun" jawab Konami

"Apa kau bilang?" Hakuto

"Dia diluar dugaanku" Yuji

"Sekarang dia selangkah lebih maju" Ban

"Ayo Wildheart, WILD SLASH!" Konami

"GAAHH" Hakuto terdorong kebelakang

 **Hakuto** **LP 4000 – 1500 = 2500**

"Kau akan membayarnya, Red Hat" Hakuto

"Aku harap begitu, sekarang aku set satu kartu dan aku akhiri giliranku" Konami terlihat tenang

 **Duel Status**

 **Konami Hiro**

 **LP = 4000**

 **Hand = 0**

 **Field = 2 E-Hero Wildheart; Satu set kartu**

 **Graveyard =** **5** **E-Hero Ocean; E-Hero Woodsman; E-Hero Absolute Zero; Polymerization** **; King of the Swamp**

 **Hakuto Shijima**

 **LP = 2500**

 **Hand = 2**

 **Field = 1 Continous Spell Card Constellar Star Chart**

 **Graveyard = 4 Constellar Kaus; Constellar Pollux; Constellar Pleiades; Mirror Force**

"Kekuatan yang hebat, tapi dia sudah tak memiliki kartu ditangannya. Aku ragu dia masih bisa bertahan di giliran berikutnya, Fusion summon benar-benar membutuhkan banyak sumber daya, walau dengan gaya lama tapi kau masih bisa mengimbangi permainan Hakuto. Aku tahu kau bukan duelist seperti kebanyakan, kau menarik perhatianku Red Hat" Ban dalam hatinya

To be Continue


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone welcome back, so this is the chapter 3. I'm appreciate any your review. I will try to continue to develop the story becomes more widespread. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Turn 3 Hakuto Shijima**

"Draw!" Hakuto berteriak

"Deck mu itu kuat, tapi masih belum cukup kuat menghadapi deck miliku. Karena aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang" Hakuto terlihat sangat yakin

"..." Konami terdiam

"Saat musuh mempunyai monster dan aku tidak, aku bisa men-special summon kartu ini, aku special summon Constellar Siat dengan posisi bertahan "

 **Constellar Siat ATK 100 DEF 1600 lvl4**

"Aku akan bersihkan dulu trapmu, aku aktifkan Mystical Space Typhoon." Hakuto

Trap Konami terbuka dan itu adalah Hero Signal, badai datang entah dari mana dan menghancurkan trap milik Konami.

"Sial!, trapku" Konami

"Aku masih memiliki normal summon, jadi aku summon Shining Angel dengan posisi menyerang" Hakuto

 **Shining Angel ATK 1400 DEF 800 lvl4**

"Shining Angel?, aku tahu kemampuannya. Tapi ATKnya masih kurang dibanding dengan Elemental Hero Wildheart. Dan jika dia menghancurkan Shining Angel dalam battle lalu mengaktifkan efeknya dia hanya bisa men-Special summon monster dengan ATK 1500, dan itu sama dengan ATK Elemental Hero Wildheart. Tapi monster yang satu lagi aku belum tahu apa kemampuannya, apa yang dia rencanakan?" Konami berbicara dalam hatinya dengan penasaran

"Kau penasaran kan?, Kau akan tahu sekarang. Aku aktifkan effect Constellar Siat, satu kali dalam giliran kartu ini bisa mengcopy level dari Constellar monster di graveyard atau di field. Aku pilih Constellar Kaus, jadi level kartu ini bertambah menjadi empat!" Hakuto dengan tersenyum

"APA? Mungkinkah?" Konami terkejut

"Ya, Dengan kedua monster tersebut aku bangun sebuah oberlay network, XYZ SUMMON! CONSTELLAR OMEGA!" Hakuto berteriak

 **Constellar Omega ATK 2400 DEF 500 rank4**

"Dan Constellar Star Chart miliku akan aktif, aku draw satu kartu" Hakuto melakukan draw

"XYZ lagi?, sial!" Konami dalam hatinya

"Kau terlihat panik Red Hat" Hakuto tertawa

"Terlihat hebat diawal tapi dia tak bisa bertahan, itu terlalu buruk!" Yuji

"Jika monsternya hancur, kau sudah tidak memiliki apapun. Jangan membuatku kecewa Red Hat" Ban

"Battle Phase, aku serang Elemental Hero Wildheart, ayo Constellar Omega. OMEGA BLAST!"

 **Constellar Omega ATK 2400 ATT E-Hero Wildheart 1500; Total damage = 900**

 **Konami LP 4000 – 900 = 3100**

"AHHH!" Konami terdorong kebelakang

"Duel ini akan berakhir dengan cepat, sayang sekali kau sudah tidak punya kartu lagi. Baik aku akhiri giliranku, sekarang apa yang kau lakukan" Hakuto tertawa

 **Duel Status**

 **Turn 3 End Phase : Hakuto**

 **Konami Hiro**

 **LP = 3100**

 **Hand = 0**

 **Field = 0**

 **Graveyard = 7**

 **E-Hero Wildheart; E-Hero Ocean; E-Hero Woodsman; E-Hero Absolute Zero; King of the Swamp; Polymerization; Hero Signal**

 **Hokuto Shijima**

 **LP = 2500**

 **Hand = 1**

 **Field = 2 Constellar Omega; Continous Spell Card Constellar Star Chart**

 **Graveyard = 5**

 **Constellar Kaus; Constellar Pollux; Constellar Pleiades; Mirror Force; Mystical Space Typhoon**

Konami tak memiliki satu kartu pun ditangannya. Dia berjongkok dan mengepalkan tangannya ke tanah.

"Aku...Aku tidak akan memberikan deck ini kepada siapapun, aku tidak akan kalah sekarang" Konami dalam hatinya

Kemudian Konami berdiri tapi kepalanya masih menunduk dengan mata tertutup.

Disisi lain

"Mungkin si Red Hat itu akan menyerah"

"Tapi LP nya masih banyak kan?"

"Tidak, dia bisa langsung kalah jika dia tidak punya kartu yang cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan XYZ monster itu, jika Hakuto melakukan summon lagi dia akan tamat"

"Kau benar juga"

Pembicaraan siswa yang menyaksikan. Yuzu yang juga berada disana tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan tersebut

"Red Hat?"

"Ya, si Red Hat lah yang sedang berduel melawan Hakuto"

"Bukankah dia yang waktu itu?" Yuzu dalam hatinya

"Bagaiman situasinya sekarang?" tanya Yuzu dengan penasaran

"Si Red Hat itu sedang terdesak, mungkin dia akan kalah digiliran berikutnya"

"Kau lebih tinggi dariku, bisakah kita bertukar tempat? Kumohon?" Yuzu

"Ya ya tentu"

Yuzu berpindah tempat dan sekarang dia bisa melihat dengan jelas berlangsungnya duel

"Sepeti yang kuduga, dia yang waktu itu!" Yuzu langsung melihat kearah Konami

Konami mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan membuka matanya

"Sudah selesai berdoanya? pecundang" Hakuto

"..." Konami hanya terdiam

 **Turn 4 Konami**

"Selama aku masih memiliki kartu ditanganku aku tidak akan menyerah, DRAW!"

Konami berteriak lalu melihat kartu tersebut.

"Kartu ini!?" Konami terkejut

"terimakasih, aku masih punya harapan" Konami dalam hatinya.

Dengan memegang kartu tersebut Konami langsung menatap Hakuto dengan percaya diri.

Hakuto terlihat kebingungan

"Mencoba menghibur diri sendiri?" tanya Hakuto

Ban Ureija membuka matanya lebar-lebar "Dia terlihat yakin, apa yang akan dia lakukan?".

Konami menarik nafas

"Aku pinjam kekuatan pahlawan sekali lagi. FUSION SUMMON!"

Konami berteriak sambil mengangkat tinggi kartu tersebut.

Semua orang terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Konami

Hakuto membuka matanya lebar-lebar "Ap- Apaa? FUSION?. Tapi itu mustahil"

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Yuzi

"Fusion lagi?. Tapi bagaimana" tanya Ban dengan penasaran

Para penonton yang menyaksikan hanya terdiam

"Di tanganku aku aktifkan Miracle Fusion. Dengan kartu ini aku bisa memanggil fusion monster dari extra deck dengan menggabungkan monster dari field atau graveyard." Konami berteriak

"Kau bilang apa?" Hakuto

"Agh!" Yuji kaget

"Memanggil monster dari extra deck dengan satu kartu ditangan? Fusion summoner ternyata sangat hebat!" Ban dalam hatinya dengan kagum

"Aku gabungkan Elemental Hero Ocean, Elemental Hero Wildheart, dan Elemental Hero Woodsman-"

Ketiga hero tersebut terangkat bersamaan ke langit dengan formasi segitiga dan cahaya yang terang disekelilingnya.

"TRIPLE FUSION!" Hakuto berteriak sambil melihat ketiga monster tersebut

"Aku pikir itu adalah Tier 3 nya Fusion, kita sebut saja fusion monster sebelumnya adalah Tier 2. Sama seperti XYZ, jumlah level dan jumlah monster menentukan kekuatan XYZ itu sendiri, dan sekarang dia memanggil yang lebih kuat dibanding sebelumnya." Ban

"Aku tidak percaya dengan yang aku lihat" Yuji

Disisi lain

"Whoaaa, mereka melayang"

"Tapi apa yang akan terjadi"

"Itu Fusion kau tahu, Fusion!"

"Apa artinya itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi itu keren"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sesuatu yang seperti ini"

Para penonton terkagum-kagum

"Itu...Keren. Aku harus memberitahu Yuya soal ini." Yuzu kagum

*tak* Konami menepuk tangan lalu kedua telapaknya saling berpegangan

"Bangkitlah pahlawan terhebat, ELEMENTAL HERO CORE!(Konami mengangkat satu tanganya dengan tinggi)" Konami berteriak

Ketiga hero kemudian berputar semakin cepat dan berdekatan, tiba-tiba kilatan cahaya yang sangat terang muncul kemudian meledak.

Elemental Hero Core muncul dari ledakan tersebut lalu mendarat dengan keras ke tanah.

 **Elemental Hero Core ATK 2700 DEF 2200 lvl9**

"ATK nya sedikit lebih tinggi daripada monsterku" Hakuto

"Tidak semenakutkan yang aku kira" Yuji

"Apa kemampuannya? monster dengan level 9 heh...pasti itu bukan main-main." Ban dalam hatinya

"Battle Phase, aku serang Constellar Omega. AYO, PLASMA CORE!" Konami berteriak

 **E-Hero Core ATK 2700 vs Constellar Omega ATK 2400, Total Damage = 500**

 **Hakuto LP = 2500 – 500 = 2000**

"Ugh...itu tidak sakit" Hakuto sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tangannya

"Aku tidak akan kalah, tidak untuk sekarang. Aku akhiri giliranku" Konami tersenyum lalu mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh keyakinan

Yuzu yang berada disana terus memperhatikan Konami

"Dia bisa membalikan keadaan...Dia hebat" Yuzu kagum

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

**Any your reviewer will help to fix this story better, i hope you enjoy it ^^.**

 **Turn 5 Hakuto**

"Ini diluar dugaanku, dia lebih kuat dari yang kukira. " Hakuto dalam hatinya

"DRAW!" Hakuto berteriak

Setelah melakukan draw Hakuto terdiam beberapa saat sambil terus melihat-lihat kartu ditangannya, dia memikirkan dengan hati-hati langkah yang akan dia buat selanjutnya.

Sementara itu Konami masih menunggu, dia terlihat tenang tapi sebenarnya dia khawatir. Lalu Konami menatap duel disknya, dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jika semua sesuai perhitunganku, maka digiliran selanjutnya aku bisa mengalahkannya." Konami dalam hatinya

"Dia(Hakuto) jadi tidak banyak bicara" tanya Yuji kepada Ban

"Dia sudah menyadarinya, lawan yang dia hadapi sekarang berbeda" Ban sambil menatap Konami

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai lagi. Aku aktifkan Spell Card Constellar Star Cradle, efeknya aku bisa mengembalikan dua kartu Constellar Monster dari graveyard ke tanganku. Aku ambil Constellar Pollux dan Constellar Kaus" Hakuto sambil memperlihatkan kedua kartu tersebut

"Kartu itu!" Konami dengan wajah tegang

"Aku summon Constellar Polux dan aku aktifkan efeknya dan aku summon Constellar Kaus"

 **Constellar Pollux ATK 1700 DEF 600 lvl4**

 **Constellar Kaus ATK 1800 DEF 700 lvl4**

"ugh..dia terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya" Konami dalam hatinya

"Dengan kedua monster tersebut aku bangun overlay network. XYZ SUMMON!, CONSTELLAR PRAESEPE" Hakuto terlihat serius

 **Constellar Praesepe ATK 2400 DEF 800 rank4**

Dengan dipanggilnya Constellar XYZ Monter, maka Continous Spell Constellar Star Chart akan aktif dan Hakuto melakukan draw.

"Ini belum berakhir, aku akan tunjukan padamu kekuatan constellar yang sesungguhnya. Dengan Constellar Praesepe aku bangun overlay network!" Hakuto mengangkat tanganya

"Advanced XYZ summon?. Dia juga mempunyai kartu yang seperti itu?!" Konami terlihat kaget

"Jangan-jangan monster itu!" Yuji

"Dia benar-benar akan mengeluarkannya" Ban

"Sang Naga pelindung galaksi, tujukanlah kekuatanmu menuju batas semesta!. XYZ SUMMON! CONSTELLAR PTOLEMY M7!" Hakuto berteriak

Tiba-tiba Constellar Ptolemy muncul setelah ledakan kilatan cahaya yang sangat silau dan terbang bebrapa detik di udara sambil mengepakan sayapnya.

 **Constellar Ptolemy M7 ATK 2700 DEF 2000**

Semua penonton yang menyaksikan mebuka mata mereka lebar-lebar

"Muncul lagi monster keren!"

"Itu naga!"

"Mereka berdua menunjukan seluruh kekuatannya"

"Duel ini semakin menarik, ATK kedua monsternya sama"

"Mereka berdua sama-sama kuat" Yuzu

Para penonton yang menyaksikan semakin bersemangat lalu mulai menyoraki kedua duelist tersebut

Konami memperhatikan monster tersebut

"Naga ya?"

*suara teriakan, keramaian penonton, dan lainnya menjadi bisu* Konami mengingat sesuatu setelah melihat monster tersebut.

~Flashback(Tahun Konami berada di Kota Domino)~

Konami berada di sebuah toko penjual kartu-kartu lama di Kota Domino.

"Kartu apa yang kau cari?" Penjual Kartu bertanya

"Itu kartu spell dan beberapa kartu pendukung" jawab Konami

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa mencarinya di pojok sebelah sana. Disitu banyak booster pack dengan kartu-kartu pendukung" Penjual Kartu sambil menunjuk

Konami berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukan Penjual tersebut. Dia melihat-lihat booster pack yang berjajar didalam etalase. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia tak sengaja melihat kartu-kartu di pajang di sebuah lemari transparan yang sangat tua. Lalu Konami terlihat penasaran dan langsung menghampiri lemari tersebut.

"Jadi itu kartu monster" Kemudian konami melihat lebih dekat.

Terdapat lima kartu yang berjajar disana. Lalu konami melihat salah satu kartu tersebut

"Stardust Dragon?" Konami penasaran

"Jika kau mengiginkannya, kau bisa membawa salah satunya, tapi tentu saja itu tidak gratis. Harganya sama dengan premium pack" Teriak penjual kartu

"Benarkah?, tapi itu terlalu mahal" Jawab Konami sambil melihat dekat kartunya

"Ya kau benar, tapi kartu itu sangat tua, bahkan di zaman kakeku kartu itu sudah terpajang disana" jawab penjual toko

"Jadi itu kartu antik atau semacamnya kan?" jawab Konami

"Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu, karena kau tidak bisa menemukan kartu tersebut di booster pack manapun yang dijual disini" jawab penjual toko dengan tersenyum

"Kalau aku membeli kartu itu, semua uangku akan habis. Tapi-" Konami terlihat bingung

"Terserah kau saja, tapi itu penawaran yang langka." Jawab penjual toko

Konami ingin menolak tawaran itu, tapi seolah ada yang sesuatu yang terus mendorongnya untuk membeli kartu tersebut.

"Baiklah aku tidak jadi membeli booster packnya, aku ingin kartu dilemari itu yang bernama Stardust Dragon." Konami

"Sungguh?, berarti kau sangat beruntung hari ini" jawab penjual kartu dengan gembira sambil membuka lemari transparan tua itu dan membawa kartunya.

"Ini(memberikan kartunya kepada konami), toko ini menyimpannya bertahun-tahun dengan baik kuharap kau tidak menyia-nyiakannya" Penjual kartu sambil melipatkan tangannya

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya Konami keluar dari toko tersebut dan bergegas kembali kerumahnya di Kota Domino.

~End Flashback~

"Sedikit bernostalgia, tapi kelihatannya kau mulai serius kan?" konami

"ya, tapi aku menikmatinya." Hakuto

*sigh* Konami hanya tersenyum

"Karena efek dari Constellar Star Cradle maka aku tidak bisa melakukan battle phase. Dengan begini aku akhiri giliranku _."_ Hakuto

 **Duel Status**

 **Konami Hiro**

 **LP 3100**

 **Hand = 0**

 **Field = 1 Elemental Hero Core**

 **Graveyard = 5 Elemental Hero Absolute Zero; King of the Swamp; Polymerization; Miracle Fusion; Hero Signal**

 **Banished = 3 Elemental Hero Ocean; Elemental Wildheart; Elemental Hero Woodsman**

 **Hokuto Shijima**

 **LP = 2** **0** **00**

 **Hand = 1**

 **Field = 2** **Constellar P** **t** **o** **l** **emy M7** **; Continous Spell Card Constellar Star Chart**

 **Graveyard = 7**

 **Constellar Pleiades; Mirror Force; Mystical Space Typhoon; Constellar Omega; Shining Angel; Constellar Siat; Constellar Star Cradle**

 **Turn 6 : Konami**

"DRAW!" Konami berteriak

Konami melihat kartunya

"Aku tidak punya pilihan" Konami dalam hatinya

"Aku set satu kartu(Spell Field) dan aku akhiri giliranku" Konami

"Huh?, kelihatannya kau kurang beruntung. Kasihan sekali" Yuji

"Draw mu kurang bagus, bukan begitu?" Hakuto

"..." Konami hanya terdiam

"Dia mencoba bertahan ataukah dia merencanakan sesuatu yang lain?" Ban dalam hatinya

 **Turn 7 Hakuto**

"DRAW!"

Hakuto melihat kartunya dan terdiam sejenak

"Aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang" Hokuto tersenyum

Konami terlihat keheranan

"Jangan ceroboh Hakuto!, kau masih belum mengetahui kemampuan monster itu" Ban

"Jangan menceramahiku, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan" jawab Hakuto

"Dia benar-benar bersemangat" Yuji

"Aku release satu overlay dari untuk mengaktifkan efek Constellar Ptolemy M7. Efeknya adalah mengembalikan satu kartu monster dari field atau graveyard salah satu dari kedua pemain ke tangan. Aku release overlay Constellar Pollux. " Hakuto

"Aku kembalikan kartu trapmu itu ke tangan, GALAXY DIMENSION!" Hakuto

Kartu trap yang dipasang oleh konami kembali lagi ketangannya.

"tch..." Konami terlihat kesal

"Battle Phase, aku serang Elemental Hero Core dengan Constellar Ptolemy M7, lalu ditanganku aku aktifkan kartu Honest, efeknya ketika kartu monster beratribut LIGHT yang aku punya melakukan BATTLE, aku bisa membuang kartu ini ke graveyard untuk meningkatkan ATK monster tersebut sebesar dengan ATK monster musuh" Hakuto

Kemudian Honest dibuang dari tangan Hakuto lalu efeknya aktif, dan kemudian karena ATK Elemental Hero Core sama dengan ATK Constellar Ptolemy M7, maka ATK Constellar Ptolemy M7 meningkat dua kali lipat.

 **Constellar Ptolemy M7 ATK 2700+2700 = 5400**

"ATKnya menjadi 5700!"

"Itu GILA!"

Teriakan para penonton

"Kemenangan semakin dekat" Yuji tersenyum

Ditengah kehebohan, Konami membuat orang-orang terkejut

"Aku aktifkan efek Elemental Hero Core!" Konami berteriak

"APA?" Hakuto kaget

"Monster dengan quick play effect?" tanya Ban dengan penasaran

"Satu kali dalam giliran saat Elemental Hero Core diserang, aku bisa meningkatkan ATKnya sampai dua kali CHARGE!" Konami

 **Elemental Hero Core ATK 2700*2 = 5400**

Bagian merah dari Elemental Hero Core menjadi meyala dan ukurannya menjadi sedikit lebih besar

"ATK nya menjadi sama dengan Naga itu!"

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, kapan duelnya berakhir?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya tidak dengan percaya duel ini"

Penonton yang menyaksikan terperangah

"Ini duel terhebat yang pernah aku lihat" Yuzu

"KAU, *sigh*... Tidak buruk Red Hat" Hakuto tampak kesal

"Kau juga" Konami

"hmph.." Hakuto tersenyum

"Ayo lakukan!" Konami

"Tentu saja" Hakuto

"KEPAKAN SAYAPMU, TUNJUKANLAH KEKUATANMU MENUJU BATAS SEMESTA! AYO **CONSTELLAR** **PTOLEMY M7** , GALAXY BLASTER!" Hakuto berteriak

"BERDIRI SAMPAI AKHIR, JIWA PAHLAWAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MATI! AYO **ELEMENTAL HERO CORE** , CHARGED PLASMA CORE!" Konami berteriak

Konami dan Hakuto berteriak dengan menunjukan gayanya masing-masing

"Ah!" Yuji dengan wajah kaget

"hmph.." Ban dengan wajah bangga sambil melihat konami

"Hah? Mustahil...Mereka-" Yuzu

 **Constellar Ptolemy M7 ATK 5400 vs Elemental Hero Core ATK 5400; Total Damage = 0**

 **Both Monster Destroyed**

Constellar Ptolemy M7 dan Elemental Hero saling menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh, dan bentrokan besar pun terjadi yang menyebabkan ledakan hebat dengan asap yang menutupi daerah sekeliling duel.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah asap menipis.

*pant* *pant* *pant* Hakuto dan Konami masih berdiri dan saling menatap.

"Aku aktifkan efek Elemental Hero Core!, Efeknya adalah melakukan special summon dari graveyard pada Fusion Monster Elemental Hero. Hiduplah kembali. Aku special summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero dengan posisi menyerang" Konami

 **Elemental Hero Absolute Zero ATK 2500 DEF 2000 lvl8**

Elemental Hero Absolute Zero muncul kembali

"GAH!, bahkan setelah monster itu dia masih memiliki efek. Menakutkan!" Yuji terlihat kaget

"Seperti yang kuduga, monster itu tidak sembarangan." Ban

"..." Hakuto hanya terdiam dan terus melihat Absolute Zero. Dia seolah tak percaya

 **Duel Status**

 **Turn 7(Battle Phase) : Hakuto**

 **Konami Hiro**

 **LP = 3100**

 **Hand = 1**

 **Field = 1 Elemental Hero Absolute Zero**

 **Hokuto Shijima**

 **LP = 2** **0** **00**

 **Hand = 1**

 **Field =** **1** **Continous Spell Card Constellar Star Chart**

~Di tempat yang tidak diketahui~

Disisi lain didalam sebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak operator komputer, terllihat para operator sedang memeriksa sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka

"Pak, kami menemukan summon tingkat tinggi di dalam satu titik" Operator

"Cepat analisa" Kepala Operator

Operator melakukan pemindaian di area tersebut

"itu XYZ dan Fusion summon, pak" jawab operator

"hmm...Bisa kau perlihatkan datanya padaku?" tanya Kepala operator

"Baik pak" jawab operator

Kemudian layar informasi langsung muncul didepan Kepala Operator. Lalu dia memeriksa data-data pada informasi tersebut.

"Ini aneh, kenapa data dari fusion summon tersebut tidak ada dalam database?" Tanya kepala operator

"Mungkin itu kartu baru yang belum terkonfirmasi" jawab operator

"hmm...Kalau begitu segera perbaiki" Kepala operator

"Baik pak!" jawab operator

~Paradise Prep School~

"Sedikit lagi, dia hanya memiliki satu kartu ditangannya. Aku akan memenangkan duel ini di giliran berikutnya" Konami

Hakuto terlihat panik

"Jangan bilang kau akan kalah Hakuto" tanya Yuji

"Kalah tidak masalah kan?, kau hanya harus mengakuinya" Ban

"Mus...Mustahil, aku akan kalah sekarang. Aku tak mempunyai monster ditanganku" Hakuto dengan wajah cemas

Tidak lama kemudian

"Itu petugas keamanan sekolah!, kita harus segera pergi" teriak salah seorang siswa

"Apa? Dalam keadaan seperti ini." Konami terkejut

Para siswa yang menyaksikan duel tiba-tiba berhamburan meninggalkan tempatnya, situasi pun menjadi kacau. Duel disk milik konami tiba-tiba mati bersamaan dengan arena field dan monster yang hilang

"Mereka memutus jaringan duel nya?" tanya konami dengan kaget

Konami yang masih diam ditempat di tabrak oleh beberapa siswa yang berjalan kearahnya hingga terjatuh.

"AH, aku segera pergi dari sini" Konami sambil berusaha berdiri

Disisi lain Yuzu yang juga masih berada disana

"Oh tidak, aku harus segera kembali ke kelas. Sekaligus aku akan memberi tahu Yuya soal ini." Tanpa pikir panjang Yuzu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya

Sementara ketiga orang siswa LDS. Hakuto dan Yuji terlihat bersama-sama tapi Ban terpisah dari mereka.

"Dimana ban?" Tanya Hakuto

"Aku tidak tahu, yang terpenting sekarang kita harus menjauh dari sini" jawab Yuji sambil

Mereka berbicara sambil berlari

~Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat duel~

*tap* *tap* *tap* seorang siswa berjalan dengan santai di tengah kekacauan, dia memakai microphone yang tersembunyi dibalik kerahnya. Dia lalu mengaktifkan microphonya untuk menghubungi sesorang.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya" siswa misterius

"Kerja bagus, segera berikan padaku setelah semua urusanmu selesai" Suara dari yang orang ditempat yang tidak diketahui

"Tentu, jangan lupa dengan bayarannya" tersenyum sambil melempar-lempar sebuah deck

"Nanti malam aku tunggu di tempat pertemuan" orang misterius

"Roger" siswa misterius

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

_**Raygha Raikouga : ya, mkasih buat dukungannya. Tapi maaf ane belum baca ceritanya ^^**_

 _ **Acekazem22 : For english release,**_ **I'm working, but I'm not sure when the exact date** **.** **so be patient a little longer**

 _ **Chapter 5 : Deck dengan Semangat Baru**_

 _Di chapter sebelumnya._

 _Konami yang sedang berduel menghadapi Hakuto hanya tinggal selangkah lagi menuju kemenangannya, namun belum sempat duel berakhir, tiba-tiba situasi menjadi kacau setelah petugas keamanan datang. Ditengah kekacauan tersebut, muncul siswa misterius dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas._

*pant* Konami memasuki kelas dan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, tch..." Konami duduk sambil melepas duel disk nya

Tidak lama kemudian saat konami memeriksa kembali duel disk nya

"Apa!?, dimana...dimana deck nya?!" konami terlihat panik saat menyadari deck nya sudah terlepas dari duel disk, yang tersisa hanya kartu-kartu yang dia gunakan saat duel.

"Aku belum melepas deck nya sama sekali, aku yakin!"tangan Konami bergetar sambil menatap duel disk nya dengat wajah kaget

Konami terus mencari-cari deck nya namun dia tidak berhasil menemukannya.

~Di sisi lain~

Ban ureija yang terpisah dari Hakuto dan Yuji.

Ban terlihat sedang membuntuti seseorang, dia menjaga jarak beberapa meter dengan targetnya

Siswa misterius yang dibuntuti oleh Ban tiba-tiba berbelok, namun saat berusaha dikejar oleh Ban dia terkejut. Target yang dia buntuti tiba-tiba menghilang

"Apa? Kemana dia pergi?" Ban terlihat bingung

~Flashback saat kekacauan terjadi~

"Ayo Hakuto kita harus pergi dari sini!" teriak Yuji yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya

"Tapi...duelnya-. Ugh lupakan.." Hakuto kemudian bergegas

Ban masih diam ditempat dan bermaksud menghampiri konami, tapi dia melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Konami ditabrak oleh beberapa siswa yang berlari kearahnya, kemudian Ban melihat salah satu dari siswa tersebut dengan keterampilan yang hebat bisa melepaskan deck yang terpasang di duel disk

"Apa yang dia lakukan!?" Ban terkejut

Konami berusaha bangun dan langsung pergi, Ban berusaha meneriaki konami namun tidak sempat.

"Red Hat! Tunggu!... Ah, dia sudah pergi" teriak Ban

Terdiam beberapa saat

"Tunggu dulu, orang itu-" Ban sambil mencari-cari siswa yang mengambil deck milik Konami

"Itu dia!, aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan" Ban sambil berjalan membuntuti siswa misterius tersebut

~end flashback~

Ban ureija kehilangan jejak siswa misterius tersebut dan bergegas kembali ke kelasnya.

Setelah duel hebat antara Konami dan Hakuto, sekarang mereka menjadi pusat pembicaraan. Nama Red Hat tiba-tiba menjadi populer pada hari itu.

"Apa kau tahu duelist elit LDS Hakuto Shijima?"

"Ya, bukankah rekornya itu tidak terkalahkan selama beberapa pertandingan"

"Tidak, seseorang hampir saja merusak rekornya"

"Apa kau bilang?, ada orang yang bisa mengalahkannya?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, tapi dia berhasil membuat Hakuto kewalahan sampai mengeluarkan kekuatan sejatinya"

"Sampai segitu nya?(tercengang). Apa dia murid LDS juga?"

"Kurasa bukan, tapi orang menyebutnya si Red Hat!"

"Red Hat?"

~Di kelas yuya dan yuzu~

Yuzu menceritakan apa yang telah dia lihat

"EHH, Apa itu benar?" Yuya kaget mendengar apa yang telah diceritakan oleh yuzu

"Ya, si Red Hat itu sangat hebat. Kalau duel nya tidak terhenti mungkin dia yang akan memenangkannya" Yuzu

Setelah bercerita banya yuzu terdiam sejenak

"hmm..ngomong-ngomong, di YSDS kita belum memiliki fusion user. Ah, benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kita mengajaknya bergabung?" Yuzu

"Kedengarannya menarik!, aku setuju" yuya terlihat bersemangat

~Di kelas Hakuto~

Yuji menghampiri tempat duduk Hakuto

"Kenapa denganmu?, kau terlihat kesal" tanya yuji

"Tidak...aku hanya-"jawab Hakuto yang terlihat canggung

Terdiam sesaat, Ban akhirnya tiba di kelas.

"Darimana saja kau?, jangan bilang kau berurusan dengan petugas sekolah." Tanya Yuji

"*sigh* jangan khawatir, aku hanya mengurus masalah kecil" Ban sampil menghampiri Hakuto dan Yuji

Ban kemudian melihat Hakuto yang tampak gelisah

"Kau masih memikirkan duel tadi?." Tanya Ban

"Diamlah, aku tak ingin membicarakannya" jawab Hakuto sambil memalingkan muka

"Kenapa kita tidak ajak si Red Hat itu menjadi bagian dari LDS?, bukankah itu akan lebih baik" Ban

"Mustahil, kurasa dia bukan orang yang cocok. Ditambah jika benar-benar bergabung dengan LDS, maka Masumi akan punya rival yang sangat berat. Kemungkinan besar dia akan menggantikan posisi Masumi sebagai fusion user terbaik di LDS" Yuji

"Aku juga tidak setuju kalau dia bersanding dengan" Hakuto dengan wajah kesal

"Ya itu menurut kalian, tapi tidak untuk LDS kan?" jawab Ban

"tch..." Yuji terdiam

"Aku tidak peduli lagi, aku tidak ingin orang seperti dia berada di LDS" jawab Hakuto

"*sigh* kalian mengakui kekuatannya bukan begitu?"

"Tapi seseorang telah mecuri deck nya, apa dia akan baik-baik saja?. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada pencuri itu"

Ban dalam hatinya

 _Di sore hari saat kegiatan sekolah selesai_

Konami berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah

Konami berhenti sejenak lalu menundukan kepalanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"ugh...Maaf ayah, deck itu..aku tidak bisa menjaganya" Konami tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya

~Flashback~

"Sedih itu wajar, kau boleh merasa sedih tapi setelah itu...kau harus segera bangkit. Yakinlah dengan sepenuh hati, dan katakanlah pada dirimu sebuah harapan" Ayah konami sambil memegang pundaknya

"Harapan?*tears*" tanya konami sambil mengusap air matanya

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti" Ayah konami sambil tersenyum

~End Flashback~

"Benar, aku tidak boleh bersedih sekarang. Selama aku masih memliki kartu, aku tidak akan menyerah" Konami mengusap air matanya

"Aku akan mengambil kembali deck itu, aku janji. Dengan semua yang masih tersisa aku akan membuat semangat yang baru." Konami memegang kartu-kartu yang tersisa

Tak lama kemudian

"Kurasa itu dia" Yuzu menghampiri konami

"Hai" Yuzu menyapa Konami

"Eh? Kau yang tadi pagi kan?, ada yang salah?" tanya Konami dengan keheranan

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bicara sesuatu. Oh ya, tadi pagi aku belum sempat mengtahui namamu-" Belum selesai Yuzu bicara, Yuya datang

" *pant* Kau meninggalkanku Yuzu...eh..kau yang tadi pagi itu kan?. Yuzu banyak bercerita tentangmu, dan dia bilang kau duelist yang hebat dan hampir mengalahkan murid LDS, apa itu benar?" Yuya langsung bertanya

"Ahh itu.." Konami terlihat kebingungan

"Diamlah yuya, kau membuatnya bingung." Yuzu membentak Yuya

"..." Konami terdiam

"Ah, tujuanku adalah ingin mengajakmu bergabung di YSDS" Yuzu

"Begitu ya, maaf aku belum memberitahu namaku sebelumnya. Aku Konami Hiro, aku tinggal di pinggiran kota Miami tidak jauh sekolah ini. " Konami dengan tersenyum

"Konami?" Yuya dengan keheranan

"Ya aku mengerti, jadi bagaimana konami?, maukah kamu bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Yuzu

"Tentu saja, kurasa itu akan menyenangkan, ditambah aku ingin melihat pendulum summon secara langsung." Konami

"Benarkah?,jadi kau juga ingin belajar pendulum?" tanya Yuzu

"Yah begitulah" konami

"Jika yang dikatakan yuzu benar maka, suatu saat ayo kita lakukan duel yang menyenangkan" Yuya dengan penuh keyakinan

"yuya?" tanya yuzu dengan terkejut

*sigh* Konami tersenyum

"Terimakasih sudah mengajak, tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa kesana sekarang" Konami menolak dengan halus

"Ahh" Yuya terlihat kecewa

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya yuzu dengan penasaran

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan" jawab konami

"Baiklah aku mengerti, tapi kalau ada sesuatu kau bisa tanyakan padaku" Yuzu dengan sedikit kecewa

Terdiam beberapa saat

"Aku harus segera pergi" Konami sambil bergegas

Yuya dan Yuzu hanya melihat konami pergi

"Dia orang yang sibuk" Yuya

"..." Yuzu hanya terdiam

~Siswa misterius~

Siswa misterus yang membawa deck milik konami berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Tanpa diketahui, Ban ureija sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuntuti siswa misterius tersebut

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan deck itu" Ban dalam hatinya

Berjalan beberapa meter dari sekolah, siswa misterius itu mengaktifkan kembali microphonenya

"Ini aku" Siswa misterius

"Ada apa?" orang misterius

"Kurasa aku akan sedikit terlambat" siswa misterius

"Apa maksudmu?, bukankah perjanjiannya sudah jelas" orang misterius

"Kau tunggu saja disana, aku harus membereskan dulu satu tikus dibelakangku" siswa misterius

"Aku tidak suka menunggu, jangan terlalu lama atau kau akan kehilangan bagianmu" orang misterius

"..." siswa misterius hanya terdiam lalu mematikan microphonenya

Sejak awal ternyata siswa misterius itu sudah menyadari terdapat seseorang yang sedang membuntutinya.

Dengan suasana yang sudah gelap, siswa misterius itu membawa Ban ureija ke jalan buntu.

"Jalan buntu?" Ban ureija terkejut

Siswa misterius itu berhenti

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya, aku tahu kau membuntutiku" Siswa misterius

"Ugh.." tanpa meninggalkan tempatnya Ban terlihat kaget

Siswa misterius itu berbalik badan

"Apa kau teman dari si Red Hat itu?" tanya siswa misterius

"...apa yang kau rencanakan?, kenapa kau mencuri deck milik Red Hat" Ban

"Jadi kau penasaran?" siswa misterius tertawa

"..." Ban hanya terdiam dan terlihat tegang

"Aku hanya sedang memburu deck yang sangat langka" siswa tersebut sambil memgang deck milik konami

"Apa katamu?" tanya Ban dengan penasaran

"Deck ini puluhan tahun lebih tua darimu, tapi masih bisa mengimbangi deck generasi sekarang. Bukankah itu sangat hebat?"

"Apa?.." Ban terkejut setelah mengetahui usia deck milik konami

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Ban

"Kau tidak pernah belajar sejarah bukan begitu?...Lupakan saja. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tak perlu kau tanya, aku ingin kau kembalikan deck itu!" Ban terlihat serius

"Sombong sekali bicara seperti itu, memangnya kau siapa."

"Duelist yang mencuri deck orang lain, sebaiknya berhenti menyebut dirinya sebagai duelist. Kau hanyalah pecundang yang menyedihkan" Ban

"*sigh* hahaha" tertawa keras

"Baiklah sekarang kau membuatku kesal, aku ingin lihat seberapa hebat kau" siswa misterius dengan wajah emosi

"Kau menantangku?, sebaiknya pikir-pikir dulu siapa yang akan kau lawan" Ban

"Yah aku memikirkannya berulang-ulang dan jawabannya adalah...Kau akan menyesal"

"Ini akan berbeda, ini adalah duel kegelapan." Siswa misterius tersenyum

"Duel kegelapan?" Ban telihat kebingungan

"Jangan banyak bertanya kau membuat kepalaku pusing"

"..." Ban terdiam sambil menyiapkan duel disk nya

~Apartemen Konami~

Konami duduk dilantai dengan kartu berserakan, dia sedang menyusun sebuah deck.

"Kuyakin kalian bisa berdampingan" Konami memegang tiga kartu monster, masing-masing Snycro Monster, Fusion Monster, dan XYZ Monster.

Konami menyusun rapi deck nya, lalu dia menyimpannya diatas meja.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah lengkap. Besok aku harus pergi ke You Show Duel School, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutanya tapi..." Konami tersenyum seolah dia sudah melupakan deck nya yang hilang.

Konami menuju tempat tidurnya lalu berbaring.

"Sekolah duel?, ini pertama kalinya bagiku." Konami dalam hatinya

To be Continue...


	6. Chapter 6

Malam hari yang sunyi, ditempat Ban dan siswa misterius melakukan duel.

"Dark Law, habisi dia!"

Ban dengan wajah panik hanya bisa terdiam

Masked Hero Dark Law menghajar Ban hingga dia terpental dan membentur tembok dengan keras, Ban langsung pingsan dengan duel disk yang terlempar tidak jauh darinya.

"Tch . . . kau membuang waktuku" kata siswa misterius sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

Lalu dia melihat baik-baik kartu yang dipegangnya.

Kemudian dia tersenyum jahat "Tapi, tidak juga. Seharusnya aku berterimakasih karena sudah memberiku kesempatan menggunakan deck langka ini. Hahaha"

#Apartemen Konami#

Sinar matahari pagi menyoroti jendela kamar, topi dan jaket merah tergantung didinding. Konami masih terlelap, tapi tak lama kemudian alarm berbunyi.

Konami dengan tangannya mencoba meraih alarm tersebut. Dia terbangun lalu duduk sejenak diatas kasurnya.

"Sudah pagi ya, tidak . . mungkin terlalu pagi", kemudian Konami melihat kearah jendela, "hmm, kemana aku harus pergi sekarang", dengan tatapan yang sedih, Konami masih memikirkan insiden sebelumnya.

# Di tempat yang tidak diketahui #

Ruangan yang cukup gelap, terdapat banyak sekali komputer dan operator, mirip seperti sebuah control room.

Reiji Akaba dan asistenya berdiri di depan sebuah layar, dan tidak lama kemudian seorang penanggung jawab di ruangan tersebut menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu pak, tapi kami menemukan sesuatu yang cukup penting"

"Sesuatu, apa itu berhubungan dengan insiden baru-baru ini", tanya Reiji yang terlihat penasaran sambil menekan kacamatanya

"Tidak sama sekali , kemarin kami mendeteksi beberapa kali summoning yang sangat kuat, itu adalah Fusion"

"Fusion?, tapi itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh LDS. "

"Tidak hanya itu, pada salah satu Fusion sangat berbeda sekali, dia seperti melepaskan energi, kami belum mengetahui rinciannya tapi, tidak ada satupun data yang bisa kami dapatkan dari kejadian kami berhasil mendapatkan sedikit rekamannya" sambil menekan sebuah tombol.

Kemudian layar memutar sebuah rekaman video duel antara Hakuto dan Konami

" _Aku gabungkan Elemental Hero Ocean dengan Elemental Hero Woodsman. DATANGLAH DAN BEKUKAN MUSUHMU SAMPAI MATI, FUSION SUMMON! ELEMENTAL HERO ABSOLUTE ZERO!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Bangkitlah pahlawan terhebat, ELEMENTAL HERO CORE!(Konami mengangkat satu tanganya dengan tinggi)"_

 _._

 _Constellas Ptolemy M7 dan Elemental Hero Core saling menyerang_

Pemutar video tersebut langsung berhenti sesaat sebelum ledakan yang dilakukan oleh kedua monster tersebut.

Reiji Akaba menekan kacamatanya, "Red Hat?, dia sampai mendesak Hakuto sampai batasnya", lalu dia tersenyum, "Menarik sekali, di Miami hanya LDS yang memiliki didikan tersebut."

"Bagaimana menurut anda pak?", tanya penanggung jawab

"Apa kita akan melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Nakajima

Lalu Reiji Akaba menatap Ban Ureija dalam video tersebut, _"Jadi itu adalah dia" dalam hati_

# Flashback #

Malam hari di tempat direktur Reiji Akaba

*suara telepon berbunyi*, mengangkat teleponya

"Ya, benar. Ada sesuatu yang kau perlukan?" tanya Reiji

.

.

"Apa?", Reiji terkejut, "Lalu bagaimana keadaanya?. Begitukah? .. ya baik, aku akan segera mengurusnya"

# End Flashback #

"Ya, aku ingin kau kirimkan satu orang untuk mengawasinya. Mungkin dia ada hubungannya dengan insiden penyerangan tadi malam"

"Baik pak" jawab Nakajima

"Kalau begitu, siapkan tranportasi. Kita kan melihat keadaan Ban Ureija"

"Ya, tentu"

Kembali ke Konami

Konami terlihat sudah siap didepan pintu rumahnya, dia kemudian berjalan keluar hendak menuju You Show Duel School. Tapi tidak jauh dari rumahnya, tiba-tiba seseorang yang berjalan melewatinya membisikan sesuatu.

" _Jika kau menginginkan deck mu kembali, ikuti saja aku"_

Konami dengan wajah terkejut langsung terhenti dan membalikan badan

"Huh? . . Siapa itu?"

Lalu Konami melihat seseorang menatap wajahnya, dia berpenampilan berbeda dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, dengan topi dan setelan yang mencerminkan seorang anonymus. lalu dia memberikan kode wajahnya kearah sebuah restoran, dia mengajak Konami masuk kesana. Konami masih terdiam tapi orang tersebut sudah masuk kedalam restoran. Tanpa pikir panjang Konami pun langsug masuk ke restoran itu.

Setelah masuk, Konami kemudian melihat sekeliling, "Dimana dia?"

lalu menemukan orang tersebut di lantai dua. Sambil menatap Konami orang misterius itu menunjukan sebuah deck

"Apa?, mungkinkah deck itu?" Konami terkejut

Lalu menghampiri orang tersebut dan duduk didepannya

Orang tersebut mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum, "Selamat datang master"

"Eh?" Konami terlihat kebingungan

...


	7. Chapter 7

Kamera memperlihatkan bagian luar restoran, tampak seorang yang memakai lencana LDS dibalik kerahnya sedang mengawasi Konami. Kemudian dia masuk kedalam restoran tersebut dan sambil memengang sebuah koran untuk menutpi wajahnya, dia hanya berdiri disamping pintu masuk.

Lalu dia mengaktifkan alat komunikasi tersembunyi miliknya

"Dia sedang duduk di sebuah restoran, selama ini semuanya aman tidak ada aktifitas yang mencurigakan"

*mematikan sambungannya*, kemudian dia melihat Konami dengan keheranan, "Dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

.

.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Konami

"pssst, seseorang sedang mengawasimu" dengan nada bisikan sambil meembungkukan badannya lebih dekat pada Konami

"Apa?", Konami terkejut, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Orang yang disamping pintu itu"

"Yang mana?", Konami mencoba menoleh kearah yang disebutkan oleh orang misterius tersebut

"Jangan MENOLEH!" dengan nada tinggi dan wajah serius. Lalu setelah Konami menghentikan usahanya _dia_ tersenyum, "Karena itu akan membuatnya curiga"

"Jangan memasang palsu seperti itu kau aneh"

"Hahaha, terbiasalah karena mulai sekarang kau akan sering bertemu dengaku"

Konami kemudian memukul meja, "Cukup sudah omong kosong nya, aku hanya ingin deck miliku kembali", Konami dengan wajah sedikit kesal

Orang misterius itu tidak langsung menjawab, "hmm" ,dia bersandar dikursinya, "Perkenalkan, namaku Akira, . . Akimoto Akira, namamu Konami kan?" sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Konami.

Konami tidak merespon, lalu Akira mengambil deck dari sakunya

"Kau mencari ini kan?"

"Itu! Kembalikan padaku!", kata Konami sambil mencoba mengambil decknya, namun Akira mencegahnya

"Tenanglah kau membuat penguntit itu curiga, dengar. . aku akan memberikan deck ini jika kau memperhatikan baik-baik perkataanku"

Konami dengan wajah kesal mengepalkan tangannya

"Baiklah, aku mengerti . . lanjutkan bodoh!"

 _Beberapa menit kemudian_

"Mereka terlihat serius" Orang yang mengawasi Konami terlihat curiga dengan pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh Konami dan Akira, kemudian dia mencoba mendekati mereka. Setelah itu, dia duduk disamping mereka.

Lalu orang yang mengawasi tersebut mencoba melihat mereka berdua dibalik korannya namun, Konami dan Akira hanya saling menatap dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Akira menggerakan matanya untuk memberikan kode kepada Konami, lalu tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan tempatnya masing-masing.

Akira dan Konami berjalan kearah yang saling berlawanan

" _Aku tidak tahu maksudnya tapi, kurasa dia bukan orang yang sembarangan"_ Konami dalam hatinya

"Ini dia", Konami melihat keatas sebuah plang bertuliskan *toilet*

~Flashback~

Akira berbisik kepada Konami, "Aku menyimpan deckmu di sebuah toilet, berada paling pojok. Jika kau sudah masuk kau akan melihat sebuah tulisan kecil didinding tepat dibelakang kloset"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Konami

"Kau akan tahu, hanya saja jangan melupakan perjanjiannya"

"Aku mengerti"

~End Flashback~

Konami berhasil menemukan tulisan kecil dibelakang kloset, "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Dia memperhatikan baik-baik dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah kotak rahasia, Konami membukanya pelan-pelan dan sebuah deck tersimpan dengan rapi.

"Ini dia, hmph" Konami tersenyum dengan kepala menunduk, dia terlihat senang mendapati decknya telah kembali

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Aku akan terlambat" Konami bergegas menuju You Show Duel School.

Disisi lain

"Bagaimana perkembangannya, Akira?"

"Sudah aku bereskan, kita bisa serahkan padanya sekarang"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu segera kembali keposisi"

"Roger"

#You Show Duel School#

"Konami lama sekali, apa dia tersesat" Yuzu berada disamping duel field, sedangkan Yuya sedang melakukan latihan

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Oy, kalian semua!, berkumpulah, kita kedatangan murid baru" teriakan Shuzo membuat semua orang yang ada ditempat tersebut terkejut

"hm?" Sora masih asik dengan permen ditangannya

"Eh? Benarkah?" Futoshi, Ayu dan Tatsuya terlihat sangat penasaran

"Mungkinkah!?" Yuzu

Yuya dan Gongenzaka nampaknya tidak mendengar dan terus melanjutkan duelnya

"Ini dia teman baru kita, namanya adalah Konami" Shuzo memeperkenalkan Konami

"Senang bertemu kalian" Konami membungkukan badannya

"Kau sangat kaku, simpan hormatmu itu nak. Itu tidak perlu" kata Shuzo sambil tertawa

"eh. Baiklah" jawab Konami dengan sedikit gugup

"Konami!, kau terlambat" kata Yuzu

"eh, kak Yuzu kenal dengan Konami?" tanya Ayu

"Tentu, karena aku yang mengajaknya kemari"

"Benarkah?, kalau begitu kak Yuya juga?" tanya Futoshi

"hm hm" Yuzu hanya mengagguk

Kemudian Sora menghampiri Konami, "Namaku Sora, sebagai tanda perkenalan kita, kenapa tidak berduel saja"

"Apa?, tunggu dulu, tapi sepertinya aku ingin melihat dulu pertarungan Yuya" Konami terkejut

"hm tidak menyenangkan" jawab Sora dengan cemberut

" _tch . . dasar bocah"_ Konami dalam hatinya

"Jangan dengarkan, dia memang seperti itu" kata Yuzu

Konami kemudian menghampiri action field, dia melihat-lihat apa yang ada disekitarnya

" _Jadi inikah action duel, hebat . . ini terlihat sangat nyata"_ Konami dalam hatinya dengan mata kagum

Shuzo memandang Konami, lalu menghampirinya "Apa ini pertama kalinya Konami-chan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku tidak pernah sesuatu yang seperti ini sebelumnya. . eh?" Konami melihat Yuya melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya,"Jangan-jangan?!"

" _aku pasang pendulum scale menggunakan scale 1 Astromancy Magician dan scale 8 chronomancy magician, PENDULUM SUMMON! Datanglah monster-monsterku"_

"Whoa, itu Odd Eyes!" Futoshi kegirangan

"Kau menolak tantanganku karena ingin berduel Yuya kan? Kau tertarik dengan pendulumnya, apa aku salah" tanya Sora dengan tersenyum pada Konami

" _Bocah ini . . dia berbeda . "_ Konami dalam hatinya, dia terlihat kesal

"hmph, baiklah aku terima tawaranmu. Kau menginginkan duel?, kau akan mendapatkannya" Konami dengan terlihat yakin

Sora tersenyum "Kalau begitu, beri aku kesenangan"

" _Dia meremehkanku, kalau begitu ini akan menarik"_ Konami dalam hatinya

. . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
